


I Don't Want To Die From Heartbreak

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Multi, Read it anyway, Sad sad sad, kinda shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zainourry relationship. Niall's left out and he's depressed. HAPPY ENDING</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Die From Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda shit but I was day dreaming and this happened

Niall set the last thing on the table and sat down on the couch. A dozen blades, a length of rope, three packets of pain killers and a loaded gun. His chest was hollow and his lips were red raw from biting on them. His fingernails had been bitten down to nothing and his rips left imprints whenever he breathed. Loud laughter and conversation grew closer as the others grew closer. A key fiddled in the lock and light streamed into the dully lit apartment. 

Niall didn’t look up but kept his focus on the objects on the table in front of him. The laugher died quickly and he felt four sets of eyes on him. 

“Niall? What are you doing? What’s going on?” Harry asked breaking the silence. 

“Niall, love-“ Louis started but Niall’s voice cut him off. 

“Don’t call me that.” It was harsh and cold and struck a pang of hurt through each of the boy’s hearts. Tension filled the room and Niall kept his glare fixed on the table.

“Niall, what are you doing?” Zayn asked softly. 

“What the fuck does it look like Zayn? Why you are all out having a good old time being the best of boyfriends and forgetting I exist I decided to put together a little collection. All I need you guys to do is to help me choose which way I should go because dying of a broken heart doesn’t sound all that pleasing,” he spat out like acid. 

“Niall what are you on about?” Louis asked outraged. 

“You know what I mean!” Niall shouted, suddenly getting up off of the seat to turn and yell at them, “While you all go have fucking dates and cuddle all the fucking time and have fucking amazing sex I seem to always be left out! Not once after you asked me to join your fucking relationship had we all been out on one date. Not once have we all slept together and not once had I been included in all of the stupid fucking loving that seems to happen while you think I’m not here! I know that you don’t really love me and you didn’t have to ignore me to get the message across!” 

The room fell silent and Niall looked over all of their faces. Harry looked like he was about to burst into tears and he was clutching the bottom of his shirt for dear life. Louis went pale and his eyes kept flicking from the table to Niall, tears also filling his eyes. Zayn looked horrified and his mouth bobbed like a goldfish as he tried to find the right words to say. Liam though, Liam looked so heartbroken and walked closer to Niall. 

“Ni,” Liam’s voice cracked. 

“Don’t Liam,” Niall begged to Liam, “Just don’t. Don’t bat your eye lashes and wobble your lip at me. It’s not going to work. I’m dying tonight and you can’t do anything about it. All I ask is a recommendation on how to go.”

“Niall this is stupid, don’t kill yourself! Let us make it up to you,” Harry choked out. 

“Tell me something Harry, just one thing. Where did you all go out tonight? Where was my invitation? When was the last time you even thought about me?” Niall growled angrily. 

“Niall,” Louis pleaded with his voice cracking. 

“Give me an answer and I’ll be out of your way,” Niall stated softly, his voice barely over a whisper.

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop onto the carpet. 

“Tell me,” Niall repeated, his voice getting louder.

Nobody answered and Niall grew angry. 

“JUST TELL ME! I’M SICK OF LIVING LIKE I DON’T BELONG HERE,” he screamed. 

All of the boys flinched and Zayn walked over to Niall and pulled him into a tight hug. Niall fought in his arms but Zayn held him tighter in his grip, using his strength against him. “NO!” He fought until he gave up and went limp in Zayn’s arms, sobs forcing their way out of Niall’s frame. 

“Shhh,” Zayn whispered to him. The other boys quickly ran over and all hugged around Niall tightly as he cried into Zayn’s shoulder. 

“You do belong here Niall, don’t ever think that you don’t,” Harry cried into the back of Niall’s shirt. 

“We love you so fucking much and we’re so sorry we didn’t take you out,” Louis followed as he pressed his forehead into Niall’s left shoulder. 

“We are the world’s biggest dicks and we couldn’t let you leave us like that. Please don’t go away Niall, please,” Liam sobbed into Niall’s hair. 

Niall shook his head into Zayn’s shoulder and cried harder. 

“I don’t want to die of a broken heart, don’t let me die,” Niall chocked out softly. 

“We’ve got you,” Zayn whispered into his ear, “don’t worry.” 

“You’re not dying Niall, we won’t let you,” Louis whispered firmly. 

“Why,” Niall asked with his voice cracking at the end. 

“Because we’d miss you too much,” Harry cried. 

“We’ll make it up to you again I promise, just please don’t kill yourself,” Louis begged. 

“We love you Niall,” Zayn said as he pulled Niall up off of his shoulder. Everybody shifted and Zayn ran his fingers through Niall’s hair and wiped away his tears with his thumbs. He leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss on Niall’s tear stained cheek before moving and pressing another on his raw lips. Zayn pressed his forehead to Niall’s after breaking the soft touch of flesh and continued to play with his hair. 

“I love you so fucking much it hurts but it would kill me to see you go,” Zayn whispered. 

Niall nodded softly and Liam pulled Niall into his arms and hugged him tightly. 

“Don’t ever do that again you hear?” Liam cried into Niall. 

“I’m sorry,” Niall apologized. 

Zayn got up off of the floor and collected the items off of the table as the others cried and loved Niall on the floor. He threw the razors in the bin, hid the rope in the top cupboard in the linen draws, put the pain killers in the bathroom and looked down at the gun in his hand. 

“Niall where did you get a gun from?” he asked as he walked back out into the living room. 

The four had re-positioned themselves into a group spoon and Niall looked up from his spot on Harry’s chest. 

“Um, I brought it,” Niall confessed. 

“What do I do with it?” Zayn asked Liam. 

“Unload it and put it in the kitchen, I’ll get someone to collect it later,” Liam told him. Zayn nodded and unloaded the gun slowly, walking into the kitchen and placing the empty gun on the table along with the bullets that were inside. 

Zayn returned to the room and got down on the floor with the rest of them and cuddled in behind Liam.   
“Thank-you,” Niall spoke out to everyone. 

“We’ll make it up to you, we promise,” Harry told him. Niall nodded and buried his face further into the firm torso. He knew Harry wasn't lying.

They stayed there for the rest of the night, not even bothering to move off of the floor but whispering sweet compliments and words of love to Niall. Finally they were all one.


End file.
